onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:One Piece ! (Section générale)/@comment-24873747-20140428012103/@comment-25404896-20140916220417
Marshall.D.Teach882 a écrit : Soufflesombre a écrit : 1. alors d'abord marshall, je ne comparait pas ussop à longue distance avec brook et robin parce que pour moi vu sa précision et ses projectiles il les bat tous les 2. 2. un peu comme franky avec et sans son armure c'est plus le même level 3. et pour ma part ce qui t'empêche de nous comprendre est que tu es trop attaché au niveau d'ussop au corps à corps ou il se fait souvent humilié. 1/ Si tu as lu ce que j'ai mis, je redis encore une fois la même chose: tu ne peux pas comparer deux personnages qui ne sont pas comprables tout simplement parce-qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes capacités et les mêmes spécialités. Surtout que comparer deux personnages qui ne sont pas amenés à combattre ça n'a pas de sens. Qui sait, si ça se trouve Robin peut très bien créer une "coquille" protectrice avec des mains géantes pour parer les attaques longues distances de Usopp, et Brook créer une illusion, un univers dans lequel Usopp se laisserait totalement berner ! Je suis désolé, mais on ne peut pas faire que des supposions et se limiter à "Usopp tirer de loin il gagne" c'est totalement simpliste comme explication. Dans ce cas là je dis "Nami est la deuxième plus forte de l'équipage, car avec son bâton elle créer une foudre qui électrocute tout le monde sauf Luffy". Je vais finir par penser que tu es un troll qui sort des abhérations en permanence juste pour faire réagir les gens. 2/ Considère Franky AVEC son armure et ne sort pas que "sans son armure" il aurait pas le même niveau. Dans ce cas là je dis: Zoro est une merde sans ses sabres. Sauf qu'il les a ses sabres, Luffy a son FDD et Franky a son armure, etc. Point barre, ça s'arrête là. 3/ Je ne suis pas attaché au niveau du corps à corps, je dis juste que c'est inquiétant de se faire "souvent humilier" comme tu dis, en sachant que la majorité de ses combats dans OP ont été à courte/moyenne distance. Et One Piece57, avant de dire "sa sert a rien de debattre avec vous vu que vous plasser Ussop presque plus fort que Robin et Brook franchement n'importe quoi", merci de lire et de comprendre que mon intervention défendait justement la thèse inverse et que pour moi Robin>Brook>Usopp. bon c'est tout simple, si tu semblait avoir cerner mon point de vu et que tu étais toujours contre je ne poursuivrait pas mais apparement non. et non je suis pas un troll, et non je dis pas ussop supérieur à all, mais tes contre argument ne veulent que peu dire. alors comparer robin et ussop sur leur talent de sniper et dire ussop win ça c'est du troll, mais sérieux, dire que luffy bat don krieg vous semble évident maintenant que c'est arrivé mais ont ils les mêmes spécialités: don krieg se bat comme franky et luffy est un pro du corps à corps, mais peut-être ai-je mal vu mais quand arlong sort son épée luffy appelle pas zorro,quand il à fallu faire le duel luffy ussop personne à dit "ah non c'est pas le même style, oda va certainnement dire qu'il s'est trompé" donc ouais 2 persos peuvent pas avoir la même spécialité et se battre! et eux tu dis 2 persos qui ne sont pas amenés à combattre, inutile de les comparer? mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là a-t-on avis? quand tu marque brook supérieur à ussop tu fais quoi? et je confirme, zorro sans ses sabres c'est pas le même niveau que zorro avec ses sabres et encore zorro sauf très rare cas à toujours ses sabres,luffy et son FDD? no comment et là, à dressrossa, ou est le robot de franky? donc pas de sunny, pas de robot( franky le laisse volontairement sur le sunny ) la ou zorro à toujours ses sabres. enfin tu me sort deux hypothèses farfelues donc: robin ressent la pression sur ses membres donc retardé l'inévitable est pas une soluce pour gagner. pour brook tu sous-entend peut-être qu'à dressrosa luffy et ussop auraient pu se taper une petite conversation à haute voix après le tir d'ussop? si ussop entend rien nada de plus je ne dit absolument pas que ussop+longue distance= OS all mais plutot que vu qu'il ne risque rien et que son lance-pierre géant lui permet des attaques encore plus puissante qu'a moyenne distance,c'est aussi à prendre en compte dans le niveau globale d'ussop